Una Celebración en Familia
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Un loco concurso de Navidad, que... termina con una linda celebración en "familia"! Pasen y Lean!


_**Una Celebración en familia.**_

Se acercaba la navidad y como todo año, las familias se reunían, los viejos amigos se rencontraban, pero de todo esto tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, los hermanos Lamperouge, destacaban por no estar corriendo de aquí para allá con las compras navideñas, o arreglándose para una cena. Un bello joven pelinegro de ojos violeta, Lelouch Lamperouge, junto a unos lindos gemelos de pelos castaños y seguramente ambos de ojos violetas, ya que la pequeña joven traía sus ojos cerrados, Nunnally y Rolo.

Estos se encontraban en un pequeño departamento, más bien en una especie de comedor, almorzando tranquila y felizmente mientras veían los copos de nieve caer y cubrir las flores. Sin embargo el silencio que envolvía aquella habitación se vio interrumpido por la estruendosa llegada de una joven pelirrubia de bellos ojos azules llamada Milly Ashford, acompañada de un chico peli azul de ojos grises que responde al nombre de Rivalz Cardemonde y una niña de pelo marrón anaranjado y ojos verdes, Shirley Fennette.

¡Chicos!- Anunció - como si hiciera falta- su llegada, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Milly- Vengo a haceros una invitación- Agrego extendiendo hacia Lelouch un pequeño sobre rojo con muérdagos pintados en el.

Y ¿que te hace pensar que iremos?- Pregunta con su usual tono aburrido e indiferente, el vicepresidente, Lulu.

Onii-sama, ¿podemos ir?- Trata de convencer Nunnally con un tono dulce y una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Esta bien- Suspira resignado nuestro protagonista, ya que, a sus pequeños hermanos jamás a podido resistirse.

¡Genial!- Respondió Shirley, que como deben saber estaba metida en todo el lío- Pero hay una condición- Continuo sonriendo.

¿Cuál?- Pregunto al fin hablando, Rolo.

Deben llevar algo navideño en su vestuario- Hablo Rivalz con notable cansancio en la voz.

¿Cómo que?- Pregunto Nunnally confundida, mientras pensaba como se las arreglaría para disfrazar a su hermano.

Bueno, como un sombrero de muérdago, o una estrellita de collar, o el traje de un duende o santa.- Dijo Shirley enumerando sus ideas con sus dedos.

Okey- Respondieron con un inusual tono tétrico los gemelos, para despedir a todos y comenzar con la tortura, digo la locura, digo la… ustedes entienden.

Mirando por el lado positivo, tampoco fueron tan crueles, aunque si pensamos como la pobre victima, perdón, Lelouch, la "sesión de moda" fue algo extravagante. Mira que te pongan un traje de duende, de reno y continuar sucesivamente hasta llegar a Santa no es muy lindo y más si ellos se ponen trajes a juego.

Así es, los hermanos Lamperouge iban de Santa y sus duendes. De más esta decir que se demoraron tanto en cambiar a un Lelouch que hacia pataletas, y maniobras raras para zafarse que cuando terminaron, nada más vieron el reloj, y ya se podía ver un rastro de humo y chispas por donde se habían ido Rolo, Nunnally y Lelouch prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta, aunque ni siquiera debían salir del campus pero cuando vas atrasado a un lugar importante, no puedes pensar de manera lógica ¿cierto?.

La fiesta tenía lugar en el gimnasio de la prestigiosa academia. ¿Como consiguieron el permiso? Pues solo digamos que además de los ansiosos alumnos estaban los esperanzados profesores.

Esta como toda fiesta contaba con variedad de comida, navideña, pan de jengibre, galletas, chocolate y otras cosas más que cada media hora era renovada, ya que una linda joven de pelo verde y ojos ámbar, vestida con un lindo traje de señora Claus, de nombre C.C, comía con una rapidez propia de alguien que no prueba bocado en días. También contaba de concursos como, el mejor disfraz, quien canta mejor, dibujos navideños, de comer comida rapido, etc.

Pero había algo que definitivamente no podía faltar los muérdagos colgados en todas las partes del techo, haciendo que este pareciera verde. Aunque el joven vicepresidente pasaba debajo de estos con indiferencia, ya que el salón estaba dividido en dos, las mujeres de un lado y los hombres del otro, cada grupo pegado a la pared de su lado.

Así cuando ya todos memorizaron los trayectos que debían hacer para no pasar por debajo de un muérdago, empezaron las premiaciones al primer lugar de cada categoría.

Empezando con las premiaciones- Interrumpió nuevamente el silencio la estruendosa voz de Milly- en Dibujo gana… ¡Shirley Fennette!- La nombrada subió al escenario y le hicieron entrega de su premio, continuando así, con karaoke y comida que obviamente ganó C.C.

Ahora el momento más esperado- Se escucho la misteriosa y alegre voz de Suzaku- Las premiaciones del concurso del Mejor Disfraz…- Kururugi hablaba pausadamente como si quisiera retrasar el momento- Los ganadores son…

Ohh- Grito la multitud, cuando todo se volvió oscuro. Justo en el momento más esperado ocurría un apagón. A mi parecer alguien no quería que le ganaran, pero en realidad lo que ha pasado no ha sido más que una jugarreta de los alumnos de primer año, que aburridos en tanto canturreo, bullicio, y besuqueos, decidieron jugarle una broma a la persona equivocada.

¡Ustedes!- Grito Milly al apuntar con su linterna a los responsables de tanto alboroto- Más les vale tener una escusa-Para un momento para que respondieran.

Ehh… no-nosotros s-solo e-est-estabamos- Tartamudeaba el que parecía líder del grupo mientras trataba de soportar la furibunda mirada de la-normalmente- alegre presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Creo que si valoran sus vidas deberían echar a correr ya- Advirtió Kallen, que dios sabe de donde salio.

¡Les doy 5 segundos de ventaja!- Grito Milly- ¡1!- Las mandíbulas de los chicos se desencajaron- ¡2!- Echaron a correr a todo lo que sus piernas dieran- ¡3! – Milly se preparaba para lanzarse a correr- ¡4!- Los chicos ya se veían como puntitos a lo lejos- ¡5! ¡Más vale que estén a menos de 1 kilometro pendejos!- La presidenta echo a correr a una velocidad que dejaba a la luz en segundo plano, y podemos decir que ese fue el fin de aquellos pobres tipos.

Todo el público del gimnasio se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo rayos la presidenta tenías esa fuerza y velocidad? Incluso yo me lo pregunto, pero eso también pasa a segundo plano, cuando Shirley recobra el habla y anuncia por fin a nuestros esperados ganadores.

De todos los disfraces aquí presentes, es bastante difícil escoger solo un ganador, por lo que los jueces han decido escoger un ganador en representación de las chicas y uno en representación de los chicos- Anunció la entusiasmada Shirley, que estaba segura de que ella y Lelouch ganarían- Ambos tendrán el premio que pidan y un viaje al lugar de su elección. El jurado también quiere que sepan que aunque no sean premiados sus disfraces son geniales y que todos son ganadores que no ganaron- Ante esto último todos incluidos los inconscientes chicos en el piso tuvieron una gotita en su cabeza, ya que ¿a quien se le ocurría decir: ganadores que no ganaron?, a claro, al jurado de la Academia Ashford.

Bueno, bueno, ahora sí los ganadores son…- Anunciaba Suzaku, a lo que todo quedo en silencio, y la gente miraba nerviosa y esperanzadamente, pero sobre todo nerviosamente el papel que el locutor sostenía en su mano- ¡Lelouch Lamperouge de Santa Claus y C.C de la Señora Claus!- Los reflectores iluminaron el sorprendido rostro de Lelouch y el indiferente rostro de C.C, quienes empujados por sus hermanos y compañeros, llegaron al escenario a recibir sus premios, mientras Shirley miraba a la peli verde con ganas de matarla viva y todos miraban con ojitos brillantes la bella pareja de señores Claus que ambos jóvenes hacían.

Al terminar todo este ajetreo ambos chicos bajaron del escenario y con la mala suerte de Shirley y la buena suerte de C.C, quedaron bajo un muérdago que todos vieron y no pudieron escapar.

¿Como fue que te colaste?- Susurro Lelouch mientras se posicionaba frente a C.C.

Fue fácil, Nunnally y Rolo me ayudaron- Respondió la peli verde susurrando de igual forma.

Esos dos- Suspiro Lelouch incapaz de enojarse con sus pequeños hermanos.

Lindo regalo de Navidad que te dieron ¿no?- Pregunto risueña la peli verde mientras se acercaba al rostro de Lelouch.

El mejor- Sonrió mientras acortaba las ditancia entre sus labios.

Feliz Navidad Lelouch- Dijo C.C besando suavemente a Lelouch.

Feliz Navidad C.C- Hablo Lelouch cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

Oww- Escucharon los tortolos cuando recobraron la conciencia de donde estaban.

Lindo ¿no?- Pregunto una enfurecida Shirley.

Mucho- Respondió inocentemente Lelouch, sin pillar el enojo de la peli café.

En este momento sonaron las campanas, indicando navidad, aunque todos estuvieran enternecidos, enojados, destrozados, o en las nubes, a penas se escucho la primera campanada, al unísono, de la manera mas dulce y feliz que hay, dijeron.

¡Feliz Navidad!- En la Academia Ashford como todos los años inicio el famoso intercambio de regalos. Todos en el salón empezaron a dar sus regalos.

Oigan todavía esta en pie la apuesta, al que Lelouch le acepte el regalo gana- Recordo Milly mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban Lelouch, C.C, Rolo y Nunnally abriendo los regalos que se habían intercambiado.

Arigatou- Respondió Lelouch al ver su nuevo juego de ajedrez, regalo de sus hermanos.

De nada onii-sama- Respondieron felices por sus respectivos regalos.

La atmosfera de los cuatro era tan linda, que los miembros de la apuesta no se atrevieron a romperla, aunque ya cumplirían la apuesta mañana, pero por hoy disfrutarían la navidad como es debido, en familia. En una extraña pero linda familia.

Y esa señoras y señores fue la navidad en la Academia Ashford, una navidad que nos deja la lección de que lo mejor para celebrar la navidad es celebrarla en familia.

Por eso, siempre se le enseña a los niños que la navidad es_ Una Celebración en Familia_

_**Este fue un Fanfic que hice para un concurso en el que no pude participar por motivos... de que el PC donde estaba esto... estaba en coma TT-TT**_

_**En fin espero les haya gustado y**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**_


End file.
